


Out and About

by Jestana



Series: Femslash February 2019 [22]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Tess takes Lorna shopping to get her mind off things.





	Out and About

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash Februrary. The prompt is 'shopping'.

"Why are we here, Tess?" Lorna Crowley asked as they made their way through the market in Gilneas City.

Smiling, Tess Greymane looped her arm through Lorna's. "You need to get out more, Lorna. I know you're busy with your family's properties here in Gilneas, but you need to take time for yourself, too."

"I have a lot to do," Lorna reminded her. Unspoken between them was the fact that Lorna's father had been captured not too long ago.

Tess squeezed Lorna's arm gently. "You know my father won't have yours executed. He respects Uncle Darius too much to do that."

"I know." Lorna sighed softly, relaxing a little. Glancing around, she asked, "Are you looking for anything in particular?"

Humming thoughtfully, Tess guided them past the weapons and armor merchants. It made Lorna's heart ache a little to see how little they had in terms of wares. Between the closing of the port and the lack of ore from the mines, they had little to choose from anymore. The next stall had more goods for sale because they were made from leather, bone, or antlers. "Oh, this is _beautiful_ work."

"Thank you, your Highness," the stall owner replied, curtseying. "My mother taught me."

Tess picked up a hair clip with a rose attached to it. "A rose, at this time of year?"

"It's made of silk," the owner explained. "We had just a little left and it was the perfect color."

Smiling, Tess turned and held up next to Lorna's hair. "Yes, perfect."

"It's not practical," Lorna protested, even as Tess dug in her coin purse.

The stall owner stared when Tess offered her five gold. "Your Highness, this is too much."

"I know times are lean," Tess told her quietly, placing the gold in her hand and curling her fingers around them. "Perhaps you can share with the others? They won't take it from me, but they'll take it from you."

After a moment, the woman nodded. "Yes, of course, your Highness. Thank you so much."

"As for you, Lorna." Tess turned to her friend and carefully clipped the rose to her hair above her left ear. "It wouldn't hurt for you to indulge at times."

Smiling, Lorna nodded. "You make a good point, Tess. Thank you for the rose."

"You're welcome." Tess took Lorna's hand and they continued through the market together.


End file.
